


All is fair in love and war

by Daddys_whiskey



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Armitage Hux Smokes, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Snoke Being a Dick, Soft Armitage Hux, Soft Kylo Ren, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddys_whiskey/pseuds/Daddys_whiskey
Summary: General Armitage Hux and master Kylo Ren are like medals with two sides. One is love, another — war. In war, it is important to show your strong sides, remain strict to discipline the allies and look cruel, invincible in the face of the enemy. The second side was only known by Hux and Kylo, it was their treasure hidden behind closed doors, only seen in private meetings that were now more frequent.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Georgia Bea Rose Sydney Bondie Windsor Hutcheon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Georgia+Bea+Rose+Sydney+Bondie+Windsor+Hutcheon).



> There are two more parts but they're in Russian, you can find them here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9248740  
> Chapter one is set before Episode 7, chapter two is set right after it. Special thanks to Imogen Ann Symonds for her patience, tolerance and support.

Half of the room was in darkness. From the outside the light flooded timidly. Beyond a massive window there were starships groaning (space is busy like never before), some troopers were patrolling the corridors. The night, only improvised by shifts going by, seemed fairly quiet.

Hux opened his eyes, trying to retire from a dream about his old academy. There, in a huge hall, future soldiers were training. On the top, from a sort of balcony, high-rank battle leaders were looking down upon them, Brendol Hux at the very left. The dream was neither peaceful nor pleasant, so the general turned around. The master was lying beside, in the darkness, with his eyes open.

“Armitage?” he called quietly, almost sadly.

“Kylo,” Armitage answered, as if he was pleading guilty. Ren pulled him closer and put Hux’s hands on his waist. “You can’t spend one night without someone to hold you, can you?” Armitage said, allowing himself to smirk.

“Well, you can’t stand nighttime when nobody comforts you after an unsettling dream,” Kylo smiled widely into his lover’s blank facial expression, as they were now clearly in a draw. He saw Hux getting even more pale than he usually was.

Ren thought about how many Hux’s faces he knew. Some saw him as a cold marble sculpture, framed with copper. Colleagues thought he was hiding a heart and soul of pure stainless steel behind a curtain of nightmare black First order uniform. Way too many saw the general as death. Kylo, on the other hand, saw someone completely different. He saw Hux in leather gloves, holding a whip over him (and they both enjoyed it). Ren held Hux in his arms when he was eagerly begging for more. Kylo saw Armitage smile when he was called by his old-fashioned but pleasantly pronounced first name. The way he got tormented when something reminded him of his spiky unloving childhood. Ren saw Hux complain about the imperfections he has, when, perhaps, a mission was going wrong, or Snoke was particularly nasty, or when Armitage was staring at his reflection in a mirror. The way he licked his fingers after finishing another biscuit.

“I love you,” Kylo stated so coldly, that his lips could’ve easily turned Tatooin into Hoth. Hux melted. He sighed like a gentle wind and buried his face in Kylo’s shoulder, wrapping freckled hands around him.

“ _Your love is scaring me_ ,” he whispered with sincerity and a certain amount of despair. _“No one has ever cared for me as much as you do.”_

“I need you here,” Kylo said. Armitage moved closer so quickly that Ren’s jaw opened by itself, welcoming a kiss. Kylo kept a secret on a tip of his tongue: tomorrow was a day off that the general completely forgot about.


	2. Star struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even on the day-off, Kylo still manages to have a tantrum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bouzouki is a Greek lute-like instrument, which was mostly played in taverns where criminals hung out. I thought, as a smuggler, Han probably knew how to play it. Yes, I wasted the whole day on research. Also, writing dialogues is a torture.

Kylo’s vision was bloodshot. The quarters were a molten mirage, everything looked like it was engulfed by red haze. Armitage repeatedly called Kylo by his name until he heared a weak reply. The general was sitting on the edge of his armchair, while the master was on his knees in front of him, trying to hold onto something, at last groping Hux’s chalk-white arm and squeezing it tightly with both hands. The general touched Kylo’s face, tracing his jaw line and cheek with fingers, feeling how hot the skin was, like master’s blood was star ship petrol and Ren had swallowed a match. He was having one of those tantrums, reckless and ruthless ones, although Hux was more than confident that this time it can be controlled and eased. The coolness of Armitage’s hand seemed to get Ren out of a trans-like state.

“Snoke wants to tear you away from me!”, the master exclaimed looking Hux dead in the eyes. “He wants you in a hearse! He wants me dead too, he wants to enslave my spirit, to devour my body, to drink my blood!”

Armitage didn’t make much of the Force, he thought it was a useful tool but at that second as he felt it like electricity on the tips of Kylo’s fingers, he understood all the worshippers and all who feared the power it gave and the currents of light and darkness it stirred.

“Kylo, we both know the supreme leader isn’t there for long...”

“I want to destroy him! I want to destroy _everything!_ ”, Ren interrupted. “Everything but _you_.”

Hux looked away. A part of him always got nervous when the master said that, and he said that every other tantrum. The general knew that Ren really didn’t mean it, but he said it with so much confidence, so much power that his words, however delirious, were tough to brush aside and forget. Armitage spoke his lover’s name again to attract the attention as Kylo’s mind was still boiling with wrath.

“Listen to me please,” Hux said as calmly and reassuringly as he possibly could, which for a second made him seem like he was on the bridge giving orders to Mitaka. “You know you cannot assassinate the supreme leader as you are not even nearly finished with your training. Now concentrate on your breathing and try to calm down,” Kylo nodded with shame as Armitage put his hand on Ren’s chest to feel his heartbeat slow down and sound less like a new type of canon shooting. At the end, master’s eyes cleared from black fog. Now Ren looked truly tired, his lips trembled as he let go of Hux’s palm. The general nodded with satisfaction that spilled inside his heart and calmed his own pulse; Armitage told Kylo to go take a shower and change, as if his clothes were somehow stained with anger.

Kylo went out of the fresher in a rather tight-fitting dark turtleneck that barely covered his stomach and loose pants with a rather low waist and a pattern of silver stars scattered all over their fabric. The master gave Hux a cunning look and disappeared in the kitchen, soon returning with a tray in his hands. Hux was more than thankful.

He glanced at a shiny antique caf pot, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter together with two porcelain cups on the tray and for a second reflected upon Kylo’s ambivalence. Master had the sweetest smirk and the scariest grin, a powerful shout and gentle whisper. He had no mercy for almost everyone around but would forgive Armitage everything. Kylo Ren was filled with poison but blessed with beauty and rage.

“I’m sorry for what happened.”

“No, it’s fine”, Hux took off his top, staying in a white undershirt. Kylo left the tray on a table nearby and settled on the general’s lap, offering him a cup. Armitage took it from Ren’s hand and thanked him.

“Now, should I play my bouzouki?” Kylo said playfully with that deep chest voice.

“Can you?”, Hux wondered and tried to hide that he thought his master looked more handsome than ever in the outfit he wore, so exotic for usual military suits of the First order. A necklace would suit him too.

“Yes, my father taught me. We didn’t fall out back then,” Ren answered but then drew himself closer to Hux, clutched his hands behind Armitage’s neck and murmured as breathlessly as if he ran around the whole Finalizer without a break, “I knew you fancied me wearing clothes like that. I can find a necklace if you want me to. You know I'll do everything for you.”

Armitage kissed Kylo on the lips softly, yet greedily, then cuddled him and took a sip of the caf. Ren put a cigarette into Hux’s lips and lit it up.


End file.
